


Dear Diary

by overall_sin_and_trash



Category: Supernatural
Genre: FreeAdam2k17, It's just them talking, No Romance, Sam is only mentioned BTW, free him, please, sorry whoops
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-18
Updated: 2017-07-18
Packaged: 2018-12-03 16:13:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11535804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/overall_sin_and_trash/pseuds/overall_sin_and_trash
Summary: Lucifer enjoys talking to his diary of sorts.





	Dear Diary

**Author's Note:**

> Honestly I'm not sure what prompt me to write this. I went on the fact that Michael went insane down in the cage. i'll write some serious Dark!Michael later on....... so yeah.

Lucifer's POV

Day five,  
Michael is lame. He rarely talks to me and when he does it's all about how I shouldn't of betrayed him, as if he didn't betray me! I mean I gave him a chance! What did he give me? He called me a monster! It is a miracle he hasn't tried to strangle me yet.

Day ten,  
Michael is still lame. That's all the news I have and that's not even news. I kinda wish he would attack me, would be less boring.

Day fifteen,  
LAME! He won't talk to me, and I am not approaching him. I have too much dignity to go whining to my brother.

Day twenty,  
He seems bothered. I think he's losing it. I hope he is. That would spice things up a bit.

Day twenty five,  
Michael is mad. I can see it in his posture. I've seen him mad countless times so I know when he is mad. I’ve made him mad enough to know, except with the way things are now I do not think he is going to laugh it off later.

Day thirty,  
Nothing changed with Lame-o in the corner. But The Cage is buzzing slightly with energy. But I am smarter than you think. I know this energy! I lived with it for centuries. It’s Michael’s grace. I know it.

Day thirty five,  
Something is wrong with his grace. I feel darkness. What is happening to him? I think I’ll ask him.

Okay, update. That was a horrible idea. He beat me up pretty badly. Mean. He can’t harm you though, you don’t have a physical form so, worse case scenario I’ll be dead, but you’ll be fine, so cheer up. I never did get an answer though. I asked him and he punched me, he really needs to use his words. 

Day forty,  
I am lucky this cage is huge. I cannot go near him anymore. Something is wrong with him. His grace runs colder than it should, not as cold as mine, but I’m The Devil! Maybe The Cage has that effect on people. I do hope it does not corrupt you. I quite like talking with you. 

Day forty five,  
Michael is actually mad! Insane! Now what am I going to do with him? He just sits there singing quietly and if I look at him he beats me to a pulp. Why don’t I fight him? Well I don’t want to, he’s my brother! Yes, I understand he doesn’t hold back, but there is something wrong with him. I do hope one of us will be free soon, you included.

Day ???  
Michael is an ass. I like you better.

Day ???  
He just sits there in a huff! Ugh! I hate him. Won't talk to me, won't talk to you. All he does is rock in the corner and beat me up. What kind of brother is he!?

Day ???  
Can I disown him as a brother? Is that possible?

Day ???  
I like Gabriel more. Too bad he's dead.

Day ???  
I stabbed Gabriel by the way. Forgot to mention that. Minor detail.

Day ???  
You've been here for a long time. Sorry I guess. Wasn't my idea. You can blame my idiot and insane brother.

Day ???  
I’ve reached out for Sam Winchester. Seems we have The Darkness as a common enemy. Michael is tucked away, so hopefully he’ll be fine if Sam is to come.

Day ???  
He’ll be here any second now. I know it. So, I’ll say my goodbyes now. Goodbye Adam Winchester-Milligan. It’s been fun.

**Author's Note:**

> Yes the diary is Adam  
> Poor poor Adam.


End file.
